living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Rules
This page contains mechanical rules for server gameplay. Players are also expected to read and follow the Living Eberron Code of Conduct. Conduct issues may result in removal from the server. Character Creation All player characters must be good or neutral aligned. No evil characters or antisocial edgelords. If you have difficulty controlling yourself or working well on a team, you wouldn't make it past the Wayfinder membership interview. Allowed Sources The following options are accessible to PCs. No other sources are allowed. * Player's Handbook: ** All player class options are available. ** Humans can be either base or variant (PHB p. 31). ** Not allowed: Dragonborn, Drow and Tieflings, Oathbreaker Paladins & Death Clerics. * Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide: All spells & player class options are available. * Xanathar's Guide to Everything: All player class options are available. * Volo's Guide to Monsters: Nada. We aren’t using this one. * Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron: All options are available*, including races, dragonmarks, feats, and equipment. (Older characters created under pre-WGtE rules must transition to WGtE before beginning a new adventure.) ** Warforged characters must use the variant armor as presented in the Adventurer's Almanac p. 28, not the WGtE Integrated Armor trait. See Adv Almanac info below. * [https://www.dmsguild.com/product/250836/The-Korranberg-Chronicle-Adventurers-Almanac The Korranberg Chronicle: Adventurer’s Almanac]: '''This resource offers many other options for Eberron characters, the following of which are allowed on this server. ** '''New races: *** Bugbear: subrace Dhakaani *** Goblin: subrace City, Dhakaani *** Hobgoblin: subraces Dhakaani, Ghaal'daar and Kech Volaar *** Orc: '''single race (no subrace) ** '''Options for existing races: *** Elf: subraces Aereni, Khorvaire, and Valenar *** Gnome: subrace Zil *** Half-Elf: subraces Khorovar & First Generation *** Half-Orc: variant statistics *** Halfling: subrace Talenta *** Human: subrace Mark of Finding *** Shifter: subraces Cliffwalk, Dreamsight, Razorclaw, Swiftwing, Truedive, and Winterhide *** Warforged: warforged must use the variant armor as presented in the Adventurer's Almanac p. 28, not the WGtE Integrated Armor trait. Pick one of these three armor types: **** Composite Plating: Your basic composite body grants you an Armor Class of 14 + your Dexterity modifier (maximum +2). You have disadvantage on Stealth checks. If you are not proficient with medium armor, you have disadvantage on any ability check, saving throw, or attack roll that involves Strength or Dexterity, and you can't cast spells. **** Mithral Tracery: Your mithral-lined body grants you an Armor Class of 11 + your Dexterity modifier. **** Adamantine Construction:' '''Your body grants you an Armor Class of 17. You have disadvantage on Stealth checks. If you are not proficient with heavy armor, you have disadvantage on any ability check, saving throw, or attack roll that involves Strength or Dexterity, and you can't cast spells. **** (Regardless of armor type, warforged armor increases by +1 AC at 3rd level, and gains another +1 at 5th level.) ** '''New classes:' Artificer ** New class options & subclasses: all available except for Circle of Purity, Circle of Ruin, Circle of the Path, and the Ranger options for Ashbound & Children of Winter ** New backgrounds: all available except ''for the Ashbound & Children of Winter ** '''New spells:' all available ** New feats: all available except ''for Valenar Blade Master (please use WGtE Revenant Blade feat instead) ** '''New equipment:' all available except for Valenar double scimitar (please use WGtE version) ** (If an AA option is not on this list, it is not server-legal. If an option is available in both WGtE and AA, please use WGtE) * From Unearthed Arcana: ** The following are not allowed: Mystic, Lore Wizard, Tunnel Fighting Style ** UA Feats for Skills and Mariner fighting style are approved (and eligible for multiclassing). ** All other UA options require case-by-case moderator approval. ** Even if approved by a mod, UA classes and subclasses are not eligible for multiclassing. ** If an option has since been published in an official book, that is the version we will use. ** Keep in mind that this is, officially, content in development and anyone that plays it may be asked to change once the official version comes out. Stats Level All characters start at level 4. Ability Scores You may use an array as follows: * Standard Array is 15 14 13 12 10 8, arranged however the player wishes. * High/Low Array is 15 15 15 8 8 8, arranged however the player wishes. Or if you wish to use a different arrangement of scores, you may use point buy per the "Customizing Ability Scores" rules on page 13 of the PHB. Point buy is the basic system used to yield either of the above arrays, as well as several other combinations. If you choose point buy, you *must* use a point buy calculator to double-check your math before finishing character creation; remember that you get a max of 27 points to spend, and no stat may be higher than 15 nor lower than 8 (not counting racial increases). Hit Points HP gained after 1st level is the posted average of the die. (eg. 5hp on a D8) Feats Feats are available. (Thus, variant human from PHB p. 31 is available as a character race.) Tools We do use the bonus tool uses from XGtE. Eberron has flying vehicles, which are not covered in the base D&D rules. Thus, proficiency in Vehicles (Land) covers small flying vehicles (1-4 passengers) while proficiency in Vehicles (Water) covers large flying vehicles (5+ passengers) Starting Gold PCs are expected to use the equipment provided by their class and background and the starting gold indicated by your background. If you receive extra starting equipment you do not need, you may sell it back to the shop for 1/2 of retail price. (Do not roll for starting gold). If your character concept relies on a non-magic item not provided by your class, ask a DM. If you are playing a spellcaster, and you have spells that require costly material components (any component with a cost greater than or equal to 1 gold) these components must each be purchased. Mission Rewards & Leveling Up Mission XP: At the end of each adventure, PCs will receive one “XP Dot” and gold equivalent to 200 x their proficiency bonus during adventure. (e.g. if you are a level 4 character on an adventure, you receive 400 gp for that adventure.) Leveling up: To level up, a character must acquire XP Dots equal to their current proficiency bonus. Downtime dots: At the end of each adventure, PCs will receive "2 weeks of vacation" in the form of downtime dots. These may be spent in various Downtime & Crafting activities. Retired & Dead Characters Retired Characters You can choose to retire a character in between adventures with moderator approval (either via private message or #ask-a-mod. Your old character will become an NPC under the general control of the DM community, and you are free to create a new character. Your new character will have all of the play bonuses of your previous character. For example, if you just completed your first expedition as a 5th level character, you will be allowed to create a new 5th level character with 1400gp (800 from level 4, plus 600 from level 5), 30 downtime dots, and 1 XP dot. You do not have to keep the items you purchased for your previous character - all downtime and gold purchases are refunded and you start over fresh. Dead Characters If your character dies on a mission, or if you choose a heroic death for them by talking to your DM, you have two options: * Resurrection: You can use your character’s money to pay for a revify, raise dead, reincarnation or similar such effect and restore your character to life. If your character does not have enough gold on hand, good news! The bag of holding rented to each party contains enough material components for two revivifies or raise deads per mission. Your character can use one of them, and be severely indebted to the Wayfinder Foundation until those funds are repaid on your next mission. Or if a cleric is not present on your mission, you can always be resurrected after your companions return with your body...once again, for a price… (If a character is not present for the majority of the mission due to their deceased state, the Wayfinder Foundation reserves the right to withhold all payment for that mission. In general, however, a brief dead-ness does not disqualify from mission wages.) * Accept your death: You can come to terms with your character’s death and create a new character. This follows the rules for retiring a character (see above). Character Sheet Recommendations Please use one of the following character sheets for your character. They must be posted prominently on your wiki page (see below section, “Wiki”), and may be looked over by your DM or another member of the group. If you need to make changes, inform whoever is currently DMing your adventure that a change is being made! * Myth-Weavers (Requires an account): https://www.myth-weavers.com/ * MorePurple's Automated PDF (Requires Adobe Reader): https://www.reddit.com/r/mpmb/ * 5e Character Sheet (Basic PDF): https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4EKzOaRarBjWjZybnpBdVotR2s/ * D&D Beyond (costs $ for non-SRD content): https://www.dndbeyond.com/characters/builder Dicecloud offers an excellent online character sheet that integrates with the Avrae dice bot. However, if you use this, your wiki page must '''still include a link to a traditional printable-letter-size-type character sheet from the above 4 bullet-pointed options. '''Wiki Creating New Wiki Page Every character must have a wiki page to be considered for inclusion in a new adventure. To create a page for a new (or newly-returning) character, enter their name under “Create New Character” on the wiki homepage: http://living-eberron-wayfinder-files.wikia.com/ Wiki Page Contents Players must update their wiki page after each adventure to remain eligible for mission rewards. Each wiki page must contain (at minimum) the following: * Brief backstory: Just a couple sentences are required to begin a new character, but in-depth backstories are strongly encouraged. Each backstory must contain information on how and why the character became a member of the Wayfinder Foundation. You are also encouraged to use the WGtE to determine what you were doing during the Last War. * Sources Outside Core: A notation in the “character infobox” of every non-PHB character option, including name of option, which book & page number it can be found on. If you have no sources outside core, please write “none” on this line. * Link to Character Sheet: Please link to your character sheet here. * XP & Gold Log: This section must contain all of the following: ** Mission rewards: List every game you have been involved in, the XP dots & downtime dots earned, and gold reward earned. ** All other wealth earned: If you receive gold for any other reason, such as loot, it must be noted here. ** All expenditures & inventory gained: This includes purchases on #the-shopping-network, shopping in-character on a mission, loot found on the battlefield, etc. ** All spells you gain through means other than leveling: For example, spell scrolls or copying a wizard’s spellbook. Also include the gold cost paid to transcribe. * Sample Log: Gameplay General Rules Prepared Casters are responsible for messaging their DM with a list of spells prepared that day. If no new list is sent, it is assumed the previous list was prepared again. The Wayfinder Foundation will loan one Bag of Holding out to every party on adventuring party, to be returned at the end of each adventure. The Wayfinder Foundation also covers the cost for every adventurer to have current travel and ID papers. (If you are a changeling, the Foundation only provides one set. Please choose your identified persona wisely, and note this in your inventory.) Each player is allowed only one PC at a time. After a PC has been retired, they become NPCs that DMs may use if they desire. A retired NPC may not be later returned to the player's ownership and played again. Characters may only take part in one adventure at a time. No double dipping. However, you may DM one game while playing your character in another. “Obvious Cheese” will be PUNISHED... e.g. peasant railguns, or bag of holding bombs. Action Points The Eberron campaign setting introduced this concept to reflect characters who are larger-than-life heroes destined for great things. At the beginning of each adventure, you're given “Action Points” equal to your Proficiency Bonus to use. Any unspent action points are lost at the start of your next adventure. Action points allow a player to add a bonus on any d20 roll so that characters can dodge or at least mitigate the effects of bad luck. Action points may be used in the following 2 ways, as with "Hero Points" from DMG p264: 1) Add 1d6 bonus to a d20 roll. * This option may be used when you roll a d20 to make an attack roll, an ability check, or a saving throw. * You don’t have to decide until after you make the roll and after you learn if it succeeded or failed. * If you choose to spend an action point, roll one d6 and add it to your d20 result, possibly changing a failure into a success. * You can spend only 1 action point per roll. 2) Automatically succeed death saving throw. * After you fail a death saving throw, you can spend an action point to make it an automatic success. Discord Text Formatting To italicize, put single asterisks around text: *This is how to italicize.* To bold, put double asterisks around text: **This is how to bold.** To bold and italicize, put triple asterisks around text: ***This is how to bold and italicize.*** To strikethrough, put double tildes around text: ~~This is how to strikethrough.~~ Put triple tick marks around text for unformatted text:```This is how to make a text block.``` Narrating In-Character When narrating in-character, some players like using formatting such as the following. Feel free to use these examples, or find another method that works for you: * "Things your character says can go in quotes." Normal actions can be typed normally, or italicized if you prefer. * "/You can represent speaking other languages by including a slash before and after the text/." * * ((You can put out-of-character comments in double parentheses)) * Spells and other items needing emphasis can be bolded. * ```Blocks of unformatted text are useful for DM instructions to players, as well as other information that should be set apart from main narrative text.``` Dice Roller Bot The instructions for Avrae, our dice roller bot, are available here: https://avrae.io/commands Your DM may have a preference on whether you post dice rolls in the IC or OOC channel. Please ask if you’re not sure. Important Avrae command examples: * !r 1d20 + 3''' ''- normal roll with +3 mod * ''!r 1d20 + 3 adv -'' roll with advantage, +3 mod * ''!r 1d20 + 3 dis -'' roll with disadvantage, +3 mod You can also label your roll by putting normal text after the command, like this: '!1d20 - 1 dis stealth Server Nickname w/ Current HP Your server nickname should reflect your character name and current HP as follows: Merrix d’Cannith 72/86 (PLAYER). To change your nickname, go to the server options and click Change Nickname. Training Arena - PVP ''' In addition to the server-wide code of conduct for #ic-arena and all other in-character channels, the following specific rules (both conduct & mechanics) apply to the training arena: Training Arena PVP Rules '''Shopping & Items Price List Magic and mundane items are available in the channel #the-shopping-network. Items are priced according to the Living Eberron Price List, not ''according to any prices listed in source materials: https://goo.gl/EbCe4n To filter items by type (e.g. magic or mundane), click Data -> Filter Views, then select Magic or Mundane. Create custom filter by highlighting Row 3, then clicking Data -> Filter Views -> Create New Temp Filter. '''Base Cost + Enchantment' When buying an item with more than one potential variant (e.g. multiple weapon/armor types), you must add the cost of the mundane base item to listed enchantment price. This is indicated by the "Add Base Item Price" column. For example: To buy Plate Armor of Gleaming, you must add the mundane plate armor cost (in the “Armor” category) to the Armor of Gleaming enchantment cost listed (in the “Magic Items” category). If an item does not have more than one potential variant (e.g. doss lute), you do not need to add the base cost to the magic item price. Magewrought Items Many powerful magic weapons & armor that would otherwise be unaffordable for low-level characters are available to characters on this server in a cheaper “magewrought” variant. If a magewrought item is available, its price will be listed in the column next to the normal item prices. If you purchase a magewrought item, it must be specified as such on your wiki Inventory section. Magewrought weapons & armor are modified from the original item as follows: * Have no + bonus to hit. * Have no + to AC. * Weapons does not count as magical for purposes of bypassing damage resistance/immunity. * All other enchantments and magical effects are still present. Example: * The original Vicious Weapon counts as a magic weapon, which lets a Vicious Longsword do full damage to a monster that is immune to mundane slashing damage. * For a much cheaper price, you can buy a Magewrought Vicious Longsword, which still allows you to do an extra 7 damage on Natural 20s, but does not bypass damage resistance. Reselling & Trading Items Items may be “resold” to the server for half the retail price. No item upgrades are allowed (e.g. magewrought items to the full enchanted version), but you can sell the former back at the same time as you buy an upgraded model. Trading items to other characters, gift-giving, loans, and the like are permitted if they are reasonable in-character story-driven activities. Not permitted: unloading items on others before quitting the server. (Don’t give us a reason to change this rule!) Downtime & Crafting Rules At the end of each adventure, characters receive "2 weeks of downtime", which can be spent in various ways as detailed on the linked page: [[Downtime & Crafting|'Downtime & Crafting']] DM Rewards Any member may offer to DM a game by talking to a server moderator. Adventures should be a comparable length to others on the server. Shortened adventures may result in a reduction of these rewards. Rewards are issued after the adventure is complete and a wiki page created with an adventure summary and epilogue. * DM Bonus Gold: Every game DMed: 500 gp “store credit” per completed adventure. Record this as “DM bonus gold” on your wiki page to indicate where it came from. * Standard Mission XP & Downtime: If your character is not currently playing a game, you may also receive XP & downtime dots as if your current character had played a level-appropriate game. DMing a higher level adventure does not net your character more XP - your character will progress as if they had joined an adventure with others of their level. (If your character is currently playing another adventure, they may not receive double experience.) * Standard Mission Gold: If your character is not in another game and is thus eligible for XP & downtime dots, they also receive the standard gold from their level of adventure (in addition to the bonus for DMing).__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__